


Warmth

by pressedinthepages



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Cock Warming, F/M, Fluff, Smut, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), eskel is a pussy eating god and you cant change my mind, i am weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressedinthepages/pseuds/pressedinthepages
Summary: It proves somewhat easier than anticipated to...distract Eskel.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 63





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> Literally no one asked for this, but I am Weak for our Best Boy and some good old fashioned cockwarming. Thanks once again to @sometimesiwrite for beta-ing and also just being a lovey human being <3

The embers flickering in the fireplace set Eskel’s features alight, pulling his brow and the line of his nose into sharp relief. He is preoccupied, making little notes in his bestiary while your head rests in his lap. You are content to just relax there for a bit though, running your fingers gently up and down his leg as you listen to his breathing deep in his chest. 

Soon enough, however, you start to grow bored. You shift in his lap so that you face the soft bulge in his trousers. You bite your lip before nosing up against his cock, and you smile as you feel him vibrate with a low growl.

“Just what, pray tell,” Eskel murmurs as his cock begins to fill, “do you think you are up to, little dove?”

You blink up at him as you drag your tongue along the hard line of him through his breeches. “Trying to get you to pay attention to me,” you smirk. “Is it working?”

He grunts and shifts his legs, spreading them minutely and giving you better access. “I really should finish these additions before I forget the details, love…”

“I know,” you whisper, mouthing down to the base of his cock. “Maybe I could sit in your lap? Keep you warm while you finish up?”

Eskel purses his lips and ponders for a moment before setting the notebook to the side. He helps you sit up and climb atop his legs, straddling them with your chests pressed together. You brush your lips up the line of his jaw and feel his heart thud under your hand. You reach down and pull at the ties of his codpiece, pushing it out of the way of his half-hard cock. 

“You’ll keep me warm too?” You ask, a slow stroke up pulling a soft gasp from his lips.

“Always,” Eskel murmurs, his own hands traveling below your skirt. He groans when he realizes your lack of smallclothes, his eyes darkening with an eclipsing lust. You rise up onto your knees and wrap your arms around his neck before slowly sinking down onto his cock. It burns deliciously with every inch, splitting you wide as he bottoms out in your core. 

_ “Mmm, fuck,”  _ Eskel whispers, his voice thick and husky. He wraps his arms around your waist and just holds you there for a moment, leaning forward to rest his forehead against yours. Eskel quickly forgets all ideas of focusing on his bestiary, a shudder traveling down his spine as he gasps for air. 

You trail your nails through the curls of hair that dust his chest and his lips chase yours with something akin to desperation. “Comfortable?” You moan, Eskel’s hands traveling lower and lower with each passing heartbeat.

“Never better, darling,” he groans, his hands finding purchase on your backside under your thin skirt. His fingers knead into the tender flesh and he gets this crooked little smile on his face that makes your heart swell in your chest. Your walls clench around his length and his stomach tenses as he tries oh so hard to stay still. His hands drift up, under the cover of your shirt. His skin on yours sends goosebumps over your skin and you lean forward, your head falling onto his shoulder.

“Y-you complete me, Eskel,” you murmur into his neck, nosing against his pulse point. Eskel’s breath hitches high in his chest and his arms hold fast to you, keeping you as close as he physically can. 

The two of you stay like this for what could be minutes, or it could be hours. Moments filled with mouths trailing over skin and fingers flexing into sides and whispers of praise and pleading. Sweat beads on your temple as you grit your teeth in an effort to stay still, and Eskel isn’t really helping. All at once, you feel his cock twitch deep in your core and his teeth dig into your collarbone. 

“Please, darling,” he whispers, his tongue soothing the tender marks he has made, “w-what do you want?”

“You,” you respond, the velvet of your walls clenching in anticipation of what’s to come, “always you.”

“You have me. For as long as you keep me, you have me.”

You whimper, tears welling in your eyes. “Can I-”

“Please,” Eskel whispers,  _ “take me.” _

__ The first drag of your cunt along his length is excruciating in its pleasure, a burning breath of relief after too long without air. You know that neither of you will last long like this, so you don’t worry about dragging it out any longer. Your head lolls back and Eskel’s falls into your chest as his grip tightens around you. The pace the two of you find is sloppy, desperate, shallow movements in an effort to keep each other buried for as long as possible. 

“F- _ fuck,  _ I’m close, wher-” Eskel’s voice is barely audible, buried against the tender flesh of your breasts and fucked out beyond belief.

“In me, love.  _ Please,”  _ you whisper, and with a low growl, Eskel follows your instructions. His fingers grasp for some tether in your shirt as he loses himself, spending deep in you. His hips grind up into you as his shoulders shudder under your hands. You run your fingers through his hair and kiss down his temple, whispering in his ear.

“Yes, my sweet,” you say, “so utterly perfect for me, just what I needed.”

Eskel flicks his eyes up to you, still hazy in their post-climax bliss, pupils blown wide and cheeks flushed. “Ma-May I return the favor?” 

You smirk and nod, gasping when Eskel shifts his hips to pin you beneath him on the floor. He gently pulls himself out and slinks down your body, diving beneath your skirt with fervor. His warm, wet mouth envelops your core and you moan, reaching out to him. His hand finds yours as he sucks at the little bud of nerves. He drags his tongue low, collecting the evidence of your arousal and his own spend, spreading it around your tender flesh. His nose brushes against you before his mouth returns, frantic and frenzied as stars shoot behind your eyes.

You begin to babble nonsense as your climax looms, begging and pleading for more, less,  _ anything.  _ You feel Eskel smile against you before sucking  _ hard  _ and moaning himself, sending you spiraling into a blinding abyss. There is a split second between ignition and detonation and you can feel the world stop spinning for what feels like a small eternity. But then it spins so impossibly fast that you feel dizzy, every muscle within you pounding and flexing into Eskel’s touch. 

You fall back to the floor, boneless and sated. Eskel kisses the soft inside of your thigh before crawling to lay at your side. 

“Feel better, love?” He drags his fingers slowly up your stomach.

“Much, thank you.” You smile, pulling him to you. Your lips meet and his tongue snakes into your mouth, lazy and fulfilling and tasting of pure satisfaction. “Rest with me?”

Eskel hums, reaching behind him for a blanket. “I still need to write those notes…”

You look up at him with big eyes and Eskel just knows that there is no possible way that he would not join you.

“But I suppose that they can wait till morning."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading :) you can find me on tumblr @pressedinthepages


End file.
